The Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) is a multidisciplinary cooperative group consisting of surgeons, radiation therapists, pathologists, medical oncologists and, at present, is conducting three major protocols. This institution has been a participant in the Project since October 14, 1971. This grant application is being submitted for support for our institution's participation in the protocols conducted by the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) and should be considered with the Headquarters' grant application submitted by the Project Chairman, Dr. Bernard Fisher. In addition to participating in Protocols 4 and 7, we will be providing the Headquarters Office with samples of breast tumor for estrogen binding. We will collect blood samples for hormonal assay to determine the effect of chemotherapy on ovarian activity and for determination of biological markers. New protocols to evaluate the use of the immunopotentiating agent, C. parvum, and the use of other chemotherapeutic agents are in the final planning stages and should be implemented within the next few months for patients with Stages I and II breast cancer. A protocol for Stage III breast cancer patients is being finalized and should begin within the next few months. Extensive information has been obtained relative to the pathology specimens submitted by us from patients in Protocol No. 4.